The proposed research will investigate the metabolism and function of a new type of lipid, the phosphatidylglucosyl diaclglycerols, in the membranes of various bacteria. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Biosynthesis of Glucuronosyl Diacylglycerol by Partially Purified Enzyme from Pseudonomas diminuta", Shaw, J.M. and Pieringer, R.A., J. Biol. Chem. in press 1976. "Biosynthesis of Phosphatidylglucosyl Diacylglycerol by Membrane-derived Enzyme from Pseudonomas diminuta", Shaw, J.M. and Pieringer, R.A., J. Biol. Chem. in press (1976).